


The Stars in Your Hair

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik is an art student who draws his beautiful boyfriend all the time.</p><p>Another short drabble! Thank you curiouscat anon for the suggestion ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars in Your Hair

Wonshik had known the feeling of charcoal on his hands for longer than he had known how to walk. He had been an artist for so many years. And lately the many late nights and crumpled, abandoned wads of sketching paper sometimes hardly seemed worth what he was paying for his college courses. Cold rooms and long hours, cramped hands and wrists. Drawing strangers in stranger positions instead of the people he loved.

He loved Jaehwan.

Jaehwan who was soft and sweet in every spot that Wonshik was hard and chiseled. He was cute and winsome, even for a grown man older than he. He kissed Wonshik’s sore hands and wrists to cure them. He quietly delivered him coffee, pushing aside how much he wished Wonshik would join him in sleep instead of hunching over his desk at 3 am.  
Jaehwan made him smile and laugh, whose kisses made the bags under his eyes so much lighter.

He loved Jaehwan, so he drew him.

“Let me draw you,” Wonshik would say, taking Jaehwan’s hand in his own with feather light intent, and leading him to the nearest spot where he could perch. Then he would not touch him again, simply grabbing his sketchbook and the nearest tool he could use. Jaehwan would visibly radiate with his insecurity, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Wonshik could always tell he was troubling over the arc of his back, or whether the asymmetricality of his jaw showed. 

He _could_ lead him to better lighting. He _could_ adjust Jaehwan’s hair, ruffle it so the locks laid in a way easier for him to draw. He could. But he never would. He needed Jaehwan to see how beautiful he was to him- absolutely untouched, and all him.


End file.
